


The Apocalyptic August 11th

by the_big_cities_captain_jack_sparrow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalyptic Setting, M/M, but its not, creepy ass bus driver demon, seems like fluff in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_big_cities_captain_jack_sparrow/pseuds/the_big_cities_captain_jack_sparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>> Today is the last normal day of all the lives in North America. No one knows except the military, whom did not tell their citizens beforehand of the tragic demises many are about to meet in just a few hours time. </p><p>> “This is just a rumor, no need to prepare for something that is just a joke.” Many would state, including newscasters all over the country. Apparently the rumors had spread all over the country like wild fire, the world was going to end on August 11th from unknown causes and people began preparing. </p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apocalyptic August 11th

Chapter One: 

 

**> Today is the last normal day of all the lives in North America. No one knows except the military, whom did not tell their citizens beforehand of the tragic demises many are about to meet in just a few hours time. **

**> “This is just a rumor, no need to prepare for something that is just a joke.” Many would state, including newscasters all over the country. Apparently the rumors had spread all over the country like wild fire, the world was going to end on August 11th from unknown causes and people began preparing. **

 

**August 10th of 2016 3:45** **PM**

“What a joke. Who would believe that the world would end, didn’t the fuckers learn back in 90s that it was all just a hoax?” Dave scoffed as he turned the television off, throwing the remote down back onto the couch, he had been watching the news. He had just gotten home from school that day and he was already tired as all hell. 

 

Leaning forward, he took a sip of the apple juice that sat down in front of him on the small table on his left. His brother had suddenly replied making him choke on his drink. 

 

“Well many of those ‘fuckers’, as you call them, had a reason to believe the world was going to end, Dave.” A deeper and smoother voice had spoken out from behind the beige colored couch that Dave resided on. Dave registering immediately that was Dirk and not his other brother Bro who had answered the question he did not expect an answer for. 

 

Dirk Strider, he was the second older brother Dave was related too. By several years older, Dirk will going on 19 whilst Dave was going on 17 in December. The two shared many of the same features that numerous people pointed out about the two when in public. For some examples: their pointed noses, the slimmer but strong body shapes, and of course, the famous odd colored eyes all three brothers had for no reason. 

 

If you knew of the Striders, you would know they were different that other families, especially when it came to eyewear, all three brothers wore different types of shades inside or outside to hide those odd colored eyes everyone was afraid of.

 

“And what would that reason be?” Dave retorted, the other walking around the side of the couch and sitting on Dave’s right. He was not in the mood for some superstitions for the world ending from the famous alien crop circles. “Could you remember anything that young? You were only three during the 90s.” 

 

Dirk shrugged his shoulders with a small nod, “A few things, but I do remember everyone believing the 2000s was cursed because of some old fortune teller telling everyone ‘oh how the apocalypse was soon _blah blah blah_ the government will poison us all _yada yada_ bullshit about anarchy will reign.’” His voice cracking from imitating a elderly woman. 

 

Dave looked skeptically over at Dirk but understood why some would believe it, religion often spoke about such things all the time about the world ending. “Oh wow, and people believed the lady?” Dirk nodded and looked uncomfortably down at the couch, something was vibrating near his butt; reaching down and pulling out a vibrating phone from in-between the cushions. 

 

“Looks like someone is famous,” Dirk clicked the on button on the side of the phone, lighting up the screen with the background of several band names. Still vibrating from messages being sent in, right underneath the clock it previewed some of the messages from Skype.

 

**Message from John:**

**‘Come over quick’**

 

**Message from John:**

**‘dave what do i do i dropped my phone in the toilet’**

 

**Message from John:**

**‘ITs stuck i cant get it out’**

 

Dirk rolled his eyes and turned the screen for Dave to see the message as well. “Seems like you have a crisis at hands. I’ll leave you too fixing his problem, don’t get back too late you still have school tomorrow.” Tossing the phone over to Dave, Dirk stood up and stalked off back into his room down the hall. 

 

Opening the lock screen and going to his messages, Dave bit his lip in confusion and of habit. “How the hell do you get a phone lodged in a toilet?” He muttered to himself as he stood up, grabbed his keys, and left the apartment to John’s place. 

 

The walk to John’s house was painfully slow, messages from John repeated hastily about needing to to hurry or the occasional ‘oh god dave I fucked up.’ The walk took about 20 minutes, with John living all the way across town.

 

John Egbert had recently moved to Texas from Washington because of his father was given a promotion, but if only they moved down south, so they did. The two boys went to the same high school, Troll High. The two had met because of messy prank gone wrong on their homeroom teacher, Mrs. Redglare, John pulled the prank all by himself yet somehow Dave was still pinned down with the blame as well. 

 

Finally arriving of John’s street Zillyhoo, the second Dave was in sight of the second story window, John was outside running towards Dave in panic, his t-shirt soaked. His sentences were all a blur, combining in one giant phrase. “DaveI’mgladyou’rehereIneededyourhelp.” 

 

Dave held his hands up in front of himself, keeping John from getting too close. “Calm down there Egbert, I’m sure we’ll get your phone out.” John smiled and grabbed the first wrist of the Strider he could grab and started running back to the house in a big hurry, almost tripping Dave a few times up the stairs. 

 

After an hour of tugging on a phone stuck in the pipe of the toilet Dave did what John was unwilling to do. Call a plumber. 

 

In the end John received his phone in one piece and for John’s father to come back home during the middle of it all. Man did John’s father look disappointed from hearing the story of how it had gotten stuck. Apparently John was playing a popular phone game that was easy to anger him, and while he was brushing his teeth he lost, so he threw it into the toilet.

 

John sighed and looked down at the broken phone in his hands, the two sat in John’s room in silence. One lay on the bed and the other sat in the desk chair, both staring up at the ceiling. 

 

“Sorry about your phone, Egderp.” Dave felt the need to say something -anything to stop the quiet of the room from getting to him. 

 

“It’s alright, at least we got it out!” John smiled a little and put the phone down beside the keyboard of his computer. “I’ll just save up money for a new one.” They both knew that would be sometime far from now before that would happen but they had to be positive. 

 

“Excited about what everyone’s saying about tomorrow?” Dave tried to keep the conversation flowing. 

 

“Oh how the apocalypse is going to happen? Oh wait-” John paused and turned his computer back on and began to type something up. “Let’s look up some crazy conspiracy theories about it!” Dave sat up from staring at the ceiling and walked over beside John. 

 

Dave read some of the random websites that came up that the search engine thought would be what they were looking for. “Click that one. It says something about death of boobs.” He pointed to the one near the bottom. 

 

The two came across very wacky stories created about what they ‘might’ experience the next day. One intrigued Dave, he pointed to it and read it aloud. “Tomorrow is the day that humans shall lose their place on the food chain and bow down to us. We- creatures of the night- will reign the world how it should’ve been ruled and not by such filthy livestock.” He paused and looked over at John confused. “What does this guy think he is?” 

 

“He could be high?” John guessed and looked back to the screen, continuing where Dave had left off. “Whoever reads this, you still have a chance of living as a slave to us and not just as food source to us- creatures of the night- just offer your soul and body to us and you shall live longer than many others.” The web page ended there with only a date and no user taking credit for the work. The date stated it was created just a few hours beforehand. 

 

“That was the most stupid one we’ve read.” Dave rolled his eyes at the web page. Glancing down at his phone he sighed and looked over at John, had that much time actually passed by? “Hey John, gotta go. It’s pretty late.” 

 

John nodded with a ‘okay’ and continued with his eyes glued to the screen. He started to read another one about how blue women were going to suffocate everyone with their belly buttons all day tomorrow in a way to praise Nick Cage as a god. 

 

“Talk to you later John, I’ll pay you back later.” Dave left John’s room and took some money from John’s wallet for bus ride money home. No way in hell was he going to walk home at midnight, practically being the day everything supposedly turns to shit. 

 

The walk to the bus stop was just as like horror movie as it could be, only street lamps lighting his way. Sitting down on the cold metal bench, after taking out his silver earbuds, he finally noticed how quiet his surrounds were. It was just down right creepy, no city is this quiet. No crickets, no barking, no cars. Nothing just pure silence of the night, it had felt as if time had frozen around him. 

 

**August 11 of 2016 12:01** **AM**

No way in hell was this getting to Dave, _totally_ wasn’t. Today was just a normal day that everyone had hipped up in a negative way, right? Wrong. 

 

Having a phone vibrate at such a frightening moment, man did the youngest Strider regret his life choices quickly afterword. Pulling out the white phone out of his front jean pocket, he sees who is to blame for scaring the living shit out of him: John fucking Egbert. 

 

**Message from John:**

**Look at the time dude**

 

**Message from John:**

**Watch your back out there**

 

**Message from John**

**there could be a lot of weirdos out rn**

 

 

Right as Dave was about to reply he almost screamed, there sitting right in front of himself was the bus. But how could he have not heard it coming down the street, was he playing his music too loud to hear it? But wait- his earbuds was at his side so why didn’t he hear a bus driving up the street? 

 

Adrenaline pumping in his veins, his head couldn’t stop spinning with questions just to realize how wrong this situation was. The driver had held open the doors for him; waving his hand impatiently for Dave to hurry up. 

 

“Sorry,” He mumbled, sitting down near the front he noticed how there was no other person on the bus except for driver and himself. Well this was getting awkward. 

 

“Where to kid?” The driver asked, “I get off my shift in thirty minutes so it better not be too far.” His voice was rough, sounded as if he’s had many years of smoking in his days. He wore a large cap and uniform that the drivers usually wear but for some reason he still seemed out of place. 

 

“Down by Mansfield, on Crows Nest Lane near the 1400s.” Dave replied, he looked outside the window, every now and then a car would pass the bus by but only a few. Why did he feel like something bad was going to happen?

 

There it was, that eerie silence again. Dave bit his bottom lipand leaned against the window tiredly. He closed his eyes for moment to open them to have the bus driver in his face with a menacing grin full of teeth. Scooting away he looked at where they were, they were at his street already. Had he accidentally fallen asleep?

 

The bus sat idle but still on. “This is your stop kid, time to get off.” Dave nodded and stood up, handing the driver his money. As he was walking down the steps the driver put a hand on his shoulder, with pure black eyes and he stared straight into what seemed like Dave’s soul. 

 

“Stay inside, don’t even go to school kid. Or you’ll regret it. Just a warning, from one to another. You seemed nice enough to know.” Dave opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out just a breath he had been holding was let out. He was so confused, why would he tell him this? 

 

The driver smirked and sat back down in the driver’s seat, not blinking once, staring at Dave as he sat. “Goodnight kiddo.” Dave taking that final step off the bus, the doors closed and he drove away down the street as he turned his back to the street to face the apartment building a few feet away. 

 

“What the hell was that all about??” Dave muttered to himself as he reached underneath his shades and rubbed his eyes softly. There was no way what he saw was real, how could the man’s eyes been pure black? Had they been like that the entire time? 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters, Andrew Hussie has all credit for the creation of them. 
> 
> If you discover this story on any other site, please contact me immediately. I have not posted this fanfiction to any other site.


End file.
